He Died?
by Alyssa Tyler
Summary: What if Alex died? These are just a few ways I think Alex could die. Not very friendly I know, oh well...I might add other chapters but they don't have anything to do with any other chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or any other characters…unfortunately. **

**I made this story up in Maths. My Maths teacher is really dull. This happened after Ark Angel. He was flown back without Snakehead happening.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

They had been sitting in Maths when it happened.

Their Maths teacher had his back to the class, writing something on the board. There was a shatter of glass. The teacher had swivelled round to yell at the student who had broken the window. But what he saw made him stare in disbelief. There in his normal chair at the back of the class right next to the window was Alex Rider. The only difference was he had blood coming out of his chest, right where his heat should have been. He was almost dead, you could tell by his face. It was already extremely pale. He had less than a minute to live. Alex looked down at his chest, no look of surprise on his face; instead, he looked a little…relieved. His face was calm and he wasn't shocked to see the crimson liquid cascading down the front of his school uniform.

The all the girls and a fair few boys all screamed as Alex slumped forward in his chair, his upper body, face and arms resting on his desk.

The screams got the attention of the classes on either side of the classroom. The teachers entered the classroom ready for almost everything but this. They froze in the doorway starring at the body. One of the teachers unfroze and she went down the corridor to the principles office.

Everyone jumped as the window broke again and a rock with a piece of paper tied around it came smashing into the room hitting the dead body in the back of the head.

The door was slammed open and someone no one was expecting came in.

Tom Harris ran over to the fallen body, eyes wide. Tom had gone deathly pale. He had reached inside Alex's pocket that was covered in blood, and he pulled out Alex's mobile phone. Everyone saw him fiddle with it before he started talking in it.

"Hello?" He had said. "No this isn't he, this is his best friend…yes there has been some trouble…it involves a sniper…room 13…thanks bye." He had hung up and then the principle came in and took action immediately.

"Right I want everyone but Mr. Brewson-"(the maths teacher)"-to leave the room."

Everyone had done what he had asked except for Tom who was looking out the window. He then looked at Alex's body before moving. He did this several times before he stood facing the gym at a 60° angle.

Mr. Brewson had tried to touch the rock but before his hand could touch it, Tom slapped it away from the rock. The principal had tried to remove Tom but Tom had slipped out of his grasp so he was left alone. A couple of cars skidded to a halt and ten people got out of the cars. One was a female dressed in a smart suit, there was a plain looking man in a grey suit and the other eight men looked strong and determined.

They all ran into the school and up the corridor. Two stayed at one end of the corridor while another two went to the other end. When the remaining six entered one stood by the door, another two stood at either end of the window and the last one went over to the fallen body. He instantly spotted the rock and he untied it carefully. He spread it out on the desk next to Alex's. The letter/note read:

_Dear MI6,_

_This is what happens to people who meddle with things that don't concern them._

_The boy lied and stuffed up our plan. We took him in and he betrayed us._

_He survived the first bullet. No one survives the second._

_Like father like son, eh?_

_Scorpia Never Forgives, _

_Scorpia Never Forgets._

He stared at it in shook. He handed it to the woman and she starred at it, her eyes watering. The man read it over her shoulder. The man who had found the note went over to the body and pushed it so it was slouching in the chair.

"_Cub_?" He breathed.

The man by the door's head snapped around so fast it gave him whiplash. "What did you say Snake?"

"Wolf I think this is Cub…"

"What?!" The man, Wolf, left his position by the door and walked over to the body. "Holy shit, Snake, it _is_ Cub."

"What?" both men by the window said.

"Cub?" a voice questioned.

Everyone swivelled around to see the principal and Mr. Brewson sitting on the floor backs against the wall at the front of the classroom. "What did you mean when you said Cub?" The voice said again. There on the desk was Tom. He slid off the desk. "Are you the men he talked about when he mentioned SAS training?"

"You must be Tom, I'm Mrs. Jo-"

"I know who you are. You're Jones and Blunt and if my theory is correct then they are K-Unit, Wolf, Eagle, Fox and Snake. You, Jones and Blunt are the reason my best friend is dead."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. He liked this kid already.

"If you hadn't recruited him he wouldn't have left Venice like he did, he wouldn't have angered Scorpia, he wouldn't have gotten shot the first time outside your HQ and they wouldn't have tried to kill him, this time succeeding."

Blunt looked taken aback.

"Yes that's true. But think about it; if we hadn't recruited him the Stormbreaker virus would have succeeded, there would be clones running around the place, half the world would be blown up. Millions of people would have died in the explosions in the fields next to their towns and the children who hadn't been killed by the Stormbreakers would have been killed by Invisible sword."

"Rider did all that?" Mr. Brewson said from the floor, obviously surprised.

"Do you mean to say that Cub made sure that none of that happened?"

"Yes."

"You could have gotten another agent to make sure none of that happened!"

"Mr. Harris, how is it that you know more about this than us?" The Principal asked.

"Because unlike some people I trusted him, knowing he would eventually tell me, because I _was _his best friend. Oh and maybe, I didn't think he was a drug addict."

Eagle raised an eyebrow, "people thought he was a drug addict?"

"Duh. I mean he was away so much and each time he came back more battered and bruised then last time. People thought he was in a gang, a thief, on the run from the law, a drug addict and I don't think the last one was serious but I heard people say he illegally immigrated to Australia and then Spain. And that Jack bashed…oh shit."

"Mr. Harris! Language." Mr. Brewson snapped.

"…What are we going to tell Jack?"

"Jack?" Fox asked.

"She looks after Alex. She is…or was his …nanny; I guess you could call her."

Finally, MI6 understood what had happened. They got everyone-the whole school, not just the three classes-to go into the theatrette. This is where they had assembly every fortnight.

"By now I'm sure most of you have heard what happened in room 13 period 4 earlier today. Now I can't explain it to you because I don't understand half of it so Mrs. Jones is here to explain it."

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Jones and I'm the deputy of MI6." Gasps and confused looks passed through the room. "Today one of our best agents was killed here in your school, room 13 to be exact."

"What was one of your spies doing at our school?" Someone in the middle row called out.

"He was learning. He needed an education like the rest of you."

"But he's an adult!"

"No, he wasn't." A soft voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned his or her heads to see who it was. It was Tom. "He was my best friend, the supposed drug addict. He was the reason you're all sitting here. He risked his life for you, all of you, so you could live to see another day and you call him a liar, a thief, a drug addict when he saved you and you never realised. Alex saved all of you and you ignore him."

"Sure he did Harris, we all believe you," a boy in the back said sarcastically.

"Don't you _dare_ insult Tom or Cub!" Wolf thundered. No one had realised K-Unit was there behind Mrs. Jones and next to Alan Blunt.

"Who the bloody hell is Cub?"

"Cub is Alex. You all remember when Alex was away for the few weeks after his uncle died? Alex was recruited by MI6, he went through a fortnight of SAS training where no one accepted him, and then he was thrown to Sayle Enterprises where he would have failed if it weren't for the fact that his uncle had been on the mission just before he died. He shut down the Stormbreakers and then he came back to school after confronting the man who _**murdered**_ his uncle."

None of K-Unit or the school knew any of this so as was expected there was a fair few gasps.

"Then he was shipped off to the Alps. He went to Point Blanc under the name Alex Friend and when he found out that all of the troubled spoilt boys there were being replaced by clones of Dr. Greif, who had had surgery to like the people they were posing as, he had to snowboard down the mountain on an ironing board that he turned into a snowboard."

"Surely he could have hid in the building!"

"Well he could have, but they had every room being filmed and if he was found he would be used as a live human dissection. I think he preferred the snowboarding, don't you?"

"Tom I think they get the point…"

"You're right, but the way they treated him…"

"I know, now Alex Rider was one of our best agents and we want you to be careful. Scorpia has been aiming to kill school children for a long time so be careful because if you don't Alex's sacrifice will have been for nothing. Any questions?"

"Why did Rider disappear from Venice?"

"He went to find Scorpia. In the end, he was almost killed by them twice. One way the same as us if he hadn't blown up there hot air balloon."

"How would that of killed us?"

"The injection we had had at the start of the year."

"But Rider hadn't gotten his!"

"He got it when Scorpia had had enough of him. And the other time he almost died was the Saturday before he didn't turn up after he got back from Venice. He was shot barley above the heart." Now everyone was wide eyed, pale and mouths agape. Well except Blunt, Jones and Tom.

"What?! You mean he was shot and I wasn't informed!" Snake growled.

"Uh yes…"

"I'm the unit's medic officer and he was in my unit so I was his medic officer and no one thought to tell me he was shot JUST ABOVE THE HEART!" Snake thundered. The schoolchildren coward while the rest of K-Unit winced. When Snake was in a mood, if you didn't get out of the way fast you didn't get out unscratched.

The day went on like this. The day morphed into a week, the week morphed into months and finally it was the day of Alex's funeral.

Jack and Tom arrived together. Tom looked around at the people. There were some teachers and students from school, K-Unit was there, and members of MI6 were there. Tom couldn't name some of them but Jones and Blunt were both there, there was an overly large bald man who had a black moustache and the man Tom had a feeling was Crawley. There was also a girl with dark hair. Maybe Sabina? Even still Tom let his tears finally fall, the tears running down his face in a continuous line. No one was ever going to be able to look in Alex's brown eyes and tell that they have seen too much. No one, they had abused that privilege and now it was gone.

Alex Rider was dead…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or any other characters…well maybe Jaz but then again my friend made a story in English with a character called Jaz…oh well. **

**Set after Snakehead-I'm like 10 chapters into the book but I know what happens in the end. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the plot.

* * *

**

It was their school sports day and everyone was watching the football match. There were two teams, blue and red. Everyone cheered as a goal was scored making blue one point ahead. Parents, families, and other students were all in the crowd.

Alex looked around at his team, deciding who to kick the ball to. It had been months since Alex got back form Australia and he hadn't gone on another mission yet. Sure, he had talked to MI6 but that was about his safety. They were sure Scorpia would try again to kill Alex.

After Alex got back from Australia and didn't disappear after a week everyone started trusting him again, bit by bit and now it was as if he never disappeared in the first place. All the rumours had stopped.

Alex kicked the ball to Tom who kicked it to Jaz. Jaz or Jasmine was the only girl on Alex's team. She was one of the best football players the school had. Alex ran down the field as she kicked the ball back to Tom. Alex was soon ahead of Tom and Tom kicked the ball to Alex. Alex stood still. Alex saw the opponent running at him, everyone saw him look the enemy in the eye but he didn't move. The people closest to the field saw Alex tense his muscles. He stood ridged.

Alex crumpled on the hard playing surface. No one saw it. No one saw what made him crumple but as soon as he did, everyone stopped and stared. The boy that had been charging at him ran to Alex, shaking him. Alex didn't move. The boy moved his hand to brush away the hair in his eyes but he stopped dead. There was blood on his hands.

Alex's blood.

"SOMEONE GET SOME HELP!" he hollered.

Tom realising something was up sprinted over with Jaz at his side. The three were the best of friends and when one was hurt, the others looked after the hurt one.

When they got there, Alex's blue bib was quickly turning a very dark blue. Jaz and Tom's eyes widened and they both went a deathly pale.

Someone ran forward and placed two of his fingers on Alex's neck. He frowned and kept it there for longer. Finally, he sighed and he stood up. Tom and Jaz looked at him hopefully. He shook his head slowly. There was no pulse.

Jaz gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as tears started streaming down her face. Jaz leaned on Tom who wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder. Her tears had already soaked through part of his t-shirt.

Alex Rider was dead.

He died in front of them and none of them could have saved his life.

It was later after the ambulance came that they found out that Alex had been shot directly in the back of his heart.

* * *

Tom and Jaz were given the job informing Jack that Alex was dead.

Not fun.

Almost as soon as Tom knocked on the door, it was opened. Jack was standing there in the doorway slightly confused.

"Hi Jack," Jaz said softly.

"Where's Alex?" Jack asked. "Is he alright?"

"Jack…Alex…Alex…he's…well he's…dead" Tom said ending in a whisper.

Jack froze. "Dead? How? Come in then…I'll get us something to drink and then you can tell me what happened." She turned quickly so they wouldn't see the tears run down her face or the pain in her eyes. But that didn't work completely because you could hear the pain in her voice.

Both of them sat on a couch in the living room and 3 minutes later Jack came in with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"How did it happen?" She asked. Jaz could see the faint tracks tears would leave after crying.

"Well we were playing football and I had just passed the ball to Alex and then he just fell to the ground. Jaz and I had went to see what was wrong but someone beat us to his and then he suddenly called for someone to get help. When we got closer we saw his bib was covered in his own blood…Someone in the crowd was a doctor and he checked Alex's pulse, but he had none…When the ambulance came the doctors confirmed he was dead."

"…But…how…did…he…die? ...What killed him?" Jack said in between sobs.

"He was shot in…in the back of his heart." Jaz managed to get out before she broke down again, curling into a ball on the couch, hugging her legs to her.

Tom couldn't stop the tears as they ran down his face.

There was a knock on the door. Tom sighed and he got up. He opened the door and he gazed at the person there.

"Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"Did Alex Rider live here or do I have the wrong house?" The man said in a slightly foreign accent.

"Yes he did, whose asking?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"I-er-I trained with him for a while at about this time last year…"He said.

"This time last…You aren't a SAS man are you?" Tom asked eyes narrowing.

If the man was taken aback, he didn't show it. "Yes I am. I knew him as Cub. He knew me as Wolf."

Tom whistled. "So you're the one he saved from being binned."

"Yeah…Look I only heard what the sergeant said but I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying. Is it true he's…dead?" He asked his tone softening.

Tom nodded. "Yes he is. He died when a sniper sniped him in the back, the bullet entering his heart from behind."

Wolf sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Really?"

"Do you think I would lie about my best friend's death?!" Tom hissed angrily.

"No, I don't, it's just that I have to tell the rest of the unit. Trust me you don't wanna announce to any SAS unit that a team member has died. Damn it, I also have to tell Fox…then again he probably already knows."

"You treated Alex like shit and then you care when he dies?"

"Kid, he earned everyone's respect when we saw him snowboard down those mountains with the snowmobiles with guns coming after him. Maybe afterward as well seeing as he jumped off a train and into a fence…"

"If it matters that much to you I'll manage to get the time and day of his funeral to you."

"Thanks kid."

"It's Tom."

Wolf nodded and left.

Tom entered the house and walked back into the living room. Both girls were asleep so Tom took both blankets off the back of the couches and he covered them both with a blanket each. Tom then curled up on the floor and covered himself with his jacket.

* * *

Snake had gotten the mail the morning it came. As usual, he put it on the table for Wolf to sort out. Fox, Snake, Eagle and Wolf were sharing a flat.

Living with Eagle is dangerous. Add Wolf and Snake you had better head in the other direction. And if you add Fox then you had better run for the hills.

Eagle was the one to notice it.

"Wolf? Why does that letter have your codename on it?" Eagle asked pointing at the letter. Fox picked up the letter. He flipped it over and looked at the return address.

"Do you know a _T. Harris_ Wolf?"

"Umm…where's he live?"

"I think that says…Chelsea."

Wolf's eyes widened. "Give it here!"

Sensing the urgency in Wolf's voice, he handed the envelope over with no questions. Wolf opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a folded piece of paper. Eagle nicked the folded piece of paper and he opened it.

"So the sergeant was right. You told us no one was home."

"Well how was I supposed to tell you? 'Hey guys Cub was shot in the back of the heart while he was at school the other day' or maybe 'you guys remember Cub right? Ya-know Double-o-nothing. Yeah he died. Just thought you'd like to know.'"

"Or you could have said 'Guys the sergeant was right, Cub _is _dead. He died at scho-' Hang on _he died at school_?!"

"Well that's what Tom said…"

"And Tom is…"

"Tom is…or was…Cub's best friend. He's the one who told me and he's the one who sent me this." Wolf finished holding the envelope up.

"What's the letter say?" Snake asked softly.

Wolf just put the letter in the middle of the table. The letter read:

_To Wolf_

_(And the rest of K-Unit 'cause I know that Wolf will show this to you),_

_From what Alex (Cub )told me about you he said you were bastards to him and I was surprised when Wolf showed up seeing as Alex mentioned that you despised him… What made it weirder was that Wolf said that Alex had earned your respect. But as I promised the other sheet of paper has everything you need to know about his funeral. You don't need to send a reply just turn up._

_Oh and thanks for being shot for Alex at Point Blanc Wolf._

_Tom._

Everyone turned to Eagle who still had the other sheet in his hand. He showed them the sheet of paper and they got ready to leave. The funeral was in 2 hours.

* * *

There weren't many people there. Some of Alex's friends from school and his missions. There was James Sprintz from Point Blanc; there was Sabina, and Tamara Knight and Paul Drevin from his Ark Angel mission. One Wolf couldn't find names for but Fox could supply, Smithers. After the funeral Wolf spotted Tom and he walked over, the rest of his team a couple of passes behind.

"Hey kid." Wolf said.

"Hi Wolf. Hey Ben."

"Hi Tom." Fox

"So is that the rest of your unit?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, that's Snake, Eagle and you seem to already know Fox."

"Yeah, Ben came to Alex's house a few weeks ago. I was there."

"I thought you were going to see someone from your mission in Australia." Eagle said.

"I was. Alex was the one that shut down Royal Blue. I'm kind of sorry I killed his godfather-"

"Don't be. Ash was the one who killed Alex's parents." Jack said coming up, eyes red and puffy.

"Where's Jaz?" Tom asked Jack.

"You and Ben are the only people that work for MI6 at his funeral." Jaz's voice said.

"I'm not surprised about that, I mean they dragged him into an adult world. Hi Ben."

"Hi Smithers. Do you know my old unit?"

"No, I don't believe I do." Smithers said.

"Well that's Wolf, Eagle and Snake."

"Such a pity that Alex's funeral is what brought us together and that it couldn't be on a happier note."

"Hey Kid,-"

"Tom. My name is Tom."

"Right, Tom, how did you know that I was shot for Cu-Alex?"

"What? Oh, He told me."

"I'm gonna miss him." Smithers said. "Sure I didn't like him on the field but he did pose as a challenge when it came to gadgets."

"I'll bet and he was very skilled at what he did." Ben said.

"Not Science." Tom remarked.

"Only because of MI6" Jack pointed out.

"But he was at sport." Jaz said grinning at Tom. A real smile hadn't been seen on her face in ages.

"It's kind of dodgy that we didn't get to know him better." Snake sighed.

"Yeah, from what Fox told us we would have liked him." Eagle said.

"We did know him, just not as much as we would have liked." Wolf said his gaze resting on the gravestone with Alex's name on it. He could read it from where he stood.

_Alex 'Cub' John Rider_

_13 January 1986 – 20 March 2001_

_Friend, Little Brother (sort of), Team-mate_

_You died doing something you love,_

_Not many people can say that_

"At least MI6 can't get to him now." Jaz said bringing Wolf back to the people in front of him. Everyone was looking at Alex's gravestone.

Jaz was right though.

MI6 couldn't get to him when he was dead.

* * *

**Not as long as my other one but I think it's just as good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while. This story is set after Snakehead.

Jack sighed as she climbed the stairs

Jack sighed as she climbed the stairs. It was Wednesday and if Alex didn't get up soon he would be late for school. He couldn't afford to miss anymore school.

"Alex, you need to get up! You'll be late for school!" Jack called as she knocked on his door loudly. Alex was a light sleeper so he should be awake now if he had been asleep.

"Alex?" She called uncertainly after she heard no movement from inside of the room. She opened the door slightly. His bed was made. Strange. He never made his bed. She opened the door more and she walked in the room.

There was a groan. There was Alex, sitting at his desk. Jack saw something shine in the sliver of light that managed to sneak past the curtains. Her eyes widened. It was blood. The blood was everywhere.

It was Alex's blood!

She rushed over to him and saw that he was tied to the chair by a rope that ran around his chest and the back of the chair. His arms were tied to the arms of the chair, the palms of his hands facing up. The blood was coming out of his hands.

Alex tried to say something but it was muffled. It was then that Jack saw that Alex was gagged. Jack tore the tape that gagged Alex off.

"I-I'm sorry…...Jack." Alex finally managed to get out before his head fell forward onto his chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Jack kept repeating. She ran to the phone and she called the ambulance. When the paramedics arrived, she showed them up to Alex's room. They cleaned his hands after untying him. When his hands were clean, the paramedics called Jack over.

Jack looked at his hands and almost puked. Along the lines on his palms (1) were cuts. All over them, not just the more distinct lines but the thinner and harder to see ones. Even the ones that swirled around at the top of his fingers that created his fingerprints. It was the same on both hands. The paramedics turned his hands over and to everyone's horror; it was the same as the inside of his hands, cut along the lines on the back of his hands. Jack ran from the room hands covering her mouth. She returned some time later, very pale.

* * *

Jack called the school saying that Alex would never return. Needless to say, the receptionist was shocked. I mean, come on, one of their students had been murdered!

They had his funeral, his teachers and schoolmates came. No one thought to notify MI6.

* * *

Jack was packing to go back to America when the doorbell rang. The horrid sound vibrated around the house and through every room.

"Coming!" Jack yelled as she set down the clothes she had been packing and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and opened the door not expecting to see who was at the door.

Ben Daniels was standing in the doorway with a man with short-cropped hair and grey eyes.

"Ben?"

"Hi Jack. Can-can we come in?" He asked almost…nervously.

"Yeah sure." Jack said moving out of the doorway letting the men into the house. Jack led them into the kitchen. There were boxes everywhere either signalling that someone was moving out or moving in.

"What's with the boxes? Are you going somewhere?" The mystery man asked (2).

"I might answer you if I knew your name." Jack snapped. She didn't like random people she didn't know asking her those type of questions, a feeling (habit?) she got off Alex (3).

"Jack this is Wolf…well his real name is James. Wolf this is Jack." Ben introduced them knowing both of them were fairly stubborn.

"Hi, sorry about before. I don't like strangers asking me those kind of questions, well now that I think about it I don't like anyone asking me that, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Well except Alex but-"

"Yeah, about Alex. Jack MI6 needs Alex again. Now I'm not happy about it but-"

"Shit. I knew there was someone I forgot to tell!"

"Jack what aren't you telling us?"

"YouseetwomonthsagoAlexsortofdiedandwehadhisfuneralandnowhe'ssixfeetunder." Jack said her words not understandable.

"Want to swing that by us one more time?"

"You see two months ago Alex sort of died and we had his funeral and now he's six feet under." Jack said, her words getting quieter as she spoke.

"Six feet under? You're not serious are you Jack?" Ben asked.

"You think I would joke about Alex dieing? I would never do that! That's sick and twisted that is."

"So, he's…gone?" Wolf asked quietly, showing emotion for the first time he arrived.

"Yes, we can visit his grave if you want…" Jack trailed off.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

Jack sighed as she sat down in her seat. There was no turning back now. She would never return to England unless it was under extreme circumstances. She was moving to America. She put her seat belt on as the sign above flashed. The plane flew off leaving England and Jack was leaving the world of pain, which had started with MI6, behind.

* * *

Jack was placing the final changes around her new flat when she saw the picture. It was of her and Alex, a few months after Ian died and Alex became a spy, after his mission at Point Blanc Academy.

They were both smiling, a rare thing that happened after Ian died. Alex had made Tom take it, and when Alex gave it to Jack; he said it was to remember him by if something ever happened to him. Jack had laughed and said nothing would happen to him because they would have to get passed her first but now she was glad Tom had taken the picture.

As Jack placed the picture on her desk she new she was going to miss him so much. It upset her knowing that he had been killed in the house, without _her _knowing.

And she hated herself for that because she knew that Alex wouldn't want her to blame herself for his death.

However, that didn't stop her from having random sad modes and none of her family or friends knowing why she was so upset.

She missed him and she knew she would always miss him.

Alex had been a little brother to her.

And now that little brother was dead.

* * *

I rambled a bit at the end and I'm sorry.

(1) I couldn't find a word for the lines on one's hand so I asked my friend and they said Palm lines.

(2) I felt really weird calling Wolf the mystery man.

(3) Feeling? Habit? I dunno which one it would be. Anyway I thought tat because Alex wouldn't like people asking him those type of questions because they might be trying to kill him and I think Jack would have picked it up.

Happy Anzac day to any Australians bu then again I don't think you can have a happy Anzac Day because it has stuff to do with war...alright now I'm confusing myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my other chapters and well yeah... them being Illusjon, ninjamonkeyts3, Gold is power, Merveilleux24, The Shang Kudarung and Jusmine.  
If anyone has a way they want Alex to die (or has an idea) then message me and I'll try to put it on paper-well internet page

Alex sighed

Alex sighed. He was sitting in the middle row of the theatrette at his school, Brooklands, for assembly. Mr. Donovan, Alex's Maths teacher, was talking about how a lot of students weren't following school rules and stuff like that. Alex wasn't listening.

He was thinking about how close he had come to being blind. Major Yu had almost made him give up some of his most important organs. His eyes first.

There was a crash of thunder and Alex thought he imagined it but he thought he heard people land on the roof of the theatrette. No one else heard it so he assumed he had imagining it. The sound of people landing on the roof was heard again, without the thunder. Some people looked around them but quickly looked back at Mr. Donovan.

The theatrette doors were flung open with a big BANG!

Thirty men stormed into the huge room, all wearing black pants and black long sleeved shirts with a silver scorpion across the left shoulder. They each had a military rifle, either slung over their shoulder or in their hands. They all had a handgun at their hips.

Most of them walked through the room. Two stood by the door; two stopping every five meters this continued until they got to the stage that Mr. Donovan was standing on. Eight got onto the stage. One pulled Mr. Donovan to the side and he held his handgun to the teacher's head. The man who was obviously in charge of the situation started talking.

"We are looking for one student here. If that one student comes willingly then this man-," he pointed to Mr. Donovan "-won't have his brain splattered on this stage.

No one moved.

"I will give you to five…One…two…three…four…five." At five, the trigger was pulled and Mr. Donovan knew no more. "I guess we will have to find you ourselves. FIND HIM!"

The men who had been lined down the room started scanning for the student. No one tried to stop them after they shot a senior who had tried to stop them.

All of a sudden, a guard who was searching the middle rows pulled up a student. He then dragged the student up to the stage. One of the men on the stage picked the kid up and took him over to the leader. The guard holding the kid pushed him onto the floor at the leader's feet. The student stood up dusted himself up and then brushed his fair hair out of his face. He gazed around him looking at the shocked students who realised who the student that these men wanted. He looked at the leader of the situation and frowned. He looked familiar to Alex, but he couldn't place where he had seen him before.

"So we finally meet, Alex Rider."

"I'd say I'm happy to meet you but that's kind of hard when you don't know who you're meeting and have a gun pressing into your back." Alex said his voice calm.

"You want your friends to know why you started missing school since March, do you?" The man said, a slight Australian accent coming through his voice.

"Not really but I'm sure you'll tell them to piss me off."

"Yes and my brother would have wanted to be the one here about to tell everyone your huge secret but alas, he died and if I'm correct, you were there when he died."

Alex raised an eyebrow, so this was some twisted type of revenge.

"And who was your brother?" Alex asked. He had seen to many people die to guess which one this guy was related to.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Then again he was a 'nobody' according to you."

A nobody? That didn't help…

A silver chain around the man's neck caught Alex's attention. He had seen one just like it around…

Alex's eyes widened. It wasn't possible was it? He looked closer at the man. He had very dark brown eyes.

"Ash? Was Ash your brother?" Alex asked uncertainly.

"So you finally figured it out did you? Yes, Ash was my brother. I'm sure you realise that Ash wasn't his real name."

"I know it wasn't his real name. A. S. H. was his initials."

"Yes but they didn't go in that order. He did that to confuse people. The real order was A. H. S."

"Do I really need this history lesson?" Alex asked. Alex was kicked in the back of the knees and he fell forward.

"Who here knows Alex Rider?" Ash's brother asked addressing the rest of the student body. No one answered in fear of being shot. "Well then, I think I will tell you a story about Alex." He looked around the room before starting again.

"How many of you are normal students? All of you? Well Alex hasn't been normal since March of last year. Want to know why? And no, it's not because he's an orphan, it's because he works for MI6. As their super-spy, one of their best agents. And he was only fourteen when he started working for them. A few days after his uncle died. He was trained at the SAS training ground for a fortnight before he was sent on his first mission. Have any of you heard of Herod Sayle? Alex first mission was to finish his uncle's mission, the one he died on. Alex stopped Sayle and then killed him-,"

"Don't twist the truth; it only gets you in trouble." Alex said from his position on the floor. "And besides, Yassen Gregorovich killed him."

"Anyway, after that he completed six other missions. Ever heard of Dr. Hugo Grief? General Alexei Sarov? Damian Cray? The criminal organization, Scorpia? Nikolei Vladimir Drevin? And last but not least, Major Winston Yu?"

Gasps of disbelief flew around the room. They were some of the top stories on the news and they never guessed Alex could be involved in them.

Alex knew that even if he tried to escape the men would shoot him and some of the students, so basically there was no way out.

"Let him go!"

The words rebounded around the room as the janitor stood up. Alex looked at the man. Another familiar face from his secret life! Well not so secret life.

"Let him go Sky!" The janitor said. Everyone's eyes were on the janitor. To Alex the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"No," the leader, whose name was Sky, said. He drew the gun from his hip. It was a Browning 9mm. He pressed the barrel in-between Alex's eyes.

"Let Cub go!" He snarled. Now Alex knew why he looked so familiar.

"Eagle?" Alex asked, his quiet voice the loudest thing in the room.

Eagle nodded. "Let him go!" Eagle stepped forward and knocked out the guard that was in-front of him before taking the rifle.

"Anyone moves and Alex gets shot. And don't even think of shooting because I can shoot before I'm affected by the bullets that you shoot." Sky said, the last part directed at Eagle. Every student (minus Alex) and every teacher was frozen in shock. Alex was a spy and the school janitor knows the evil bastard that was holding Alex hostage.

Mr. Donovan coughed. Almost every gun in the room was aimed at him.

"Surely we can work something out?" Ms. Bedfordshire said quietly.

Someone laughed. It was Alex. "You can't 'work something out' with Scorpia, Ms. Bedfordshire. MI6 tried that once before and look where that got them. One of there best agents being held hostage with the rest of his school."

She took a step forward, "But surely-"

Bang!

Alex slumped backwards. Blood pouring out of hole, right between his eyes. Eagle's eyes widened, he looked slightly defeated. That was the only sign of emotion that crossed his face before the doors were thrown open for the second time that day.

What happened next seemed to blur together.

Shots were fired.

People in black fell.

The students and teachers fled.

And then, there was silence.

No one moved.

A groan sounded around the room and Eagle collided with the wall. He had been shot in the shoulder. Some of the rescuers ran toward him. Eagle ignored them, he pushed himself off the wall, and he stumbled over to the stage. Somehow, he managed to get up. He stumbled to the centre of the stage, well aware of the eyes following him. He fell to his knees and he collapsed. People rushed to his side, expecting him to be out cold.

He wasn't. His body was quaking, his head resting on his arms, which were resting on one of the body's stomach. One of the men placed a hand on Eagle's back.

"Eagle?" the man asked softly.

His answer was a sob.

"Eagle, are you alright?"

"'M fine. He isn't." Eagle murmured.

"Who is it Eagle?"

"I failed."

"Failed? Eagle is that-"

"Yeah, it is."

"No." he breathed.

"But Snake it _is_, it is, it's Cub." Eagle said, his face turning to face Snake. His eyes were watery and there was a few tears making their way down his face.

Never had Snake seen Eagle so serious, so upset.

Snake helped Eagle up and sure enough, there was Cub's body flat on the floor, a bullet hole right between his eyes.

Snake was shocked. Sure, none of them liked Cub that much - well except Fox, but he doesn't count - but this was horrifying. To see a teenager body lying so still, blood coming out of a hole, eyes looking up blankly, never blinking. They stood silently, gazing at him.

Someone placed their left hand on Snake's right shoulder and at the same time placed their right hand on Eagle's left shoulder.

They both jumped.

"Are you two alright?" A voice asked.

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.

"I've never seen you two look so solemn. What's wrong?"

Eagle just pointed at the body. The man looked over their shoulders and gasped.

"Isn't that…?" He let the question hang.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Everyone was gathered into the theatrette after all the bodies had been moved and the injured had been looked after.

A man with blonde hair walked onto the stage and looked around at the student body. "I believe we owe you an explanation." He started, his eyes resting on Eagle. "Almost everything Sky said was true. Alex never killed anyone unless there was no other choice and even then, he was reluctant to. Yes, Alex worked for MI6 but that wasn't his choice. He never was sick he was on missions." Here he gazed around the room again. "What happened here today was some sick type of revenge. Sky came to kill his brother's godson. We don't know why he was going to get revenge from killing Alex because Alex didn't kill Ash. It was a type of revenge and we weren't ready for it which resulted in Alex's death."

A single tear ran down Snake's face. Stupid MI6 getting a boy to come into a dangerous world. A world full of spying.

* * *

The End, well of this chapter. Again thanks for your reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't put some of this down in word...

This isn't my idea or my story plot. It belongs to **Jake Caldefore**, he asked me to write this and I did

And thank-you to all my reviewers! I love hearing what you have to say about my stories!

Pens scribbling and a teacher's voice floated around the room.

Looking around the room, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Well, except for a fair-haired teen that sat in the middle row, he was scribbling faster and harder than the other teenagers were. But to those who knew this child's status as the school sickest teen, then one would think he was trying to raise his grades.

"Mr. Rider, can you repeat what I just said, for those who weren't listening?" The teacher said, his eyes landing on some boys in the back of the class who were whispering.

Mr. Rider, the fair-haired teen, ignored the teacher and mumbled words that were lost almost as soon has he spoke them and he continued writing.

"Mr. Rider?" The teacher asked his voice softening only the slightest so that only someone who was listening carefully would pick it up.

The class's attention turned slowly from the teacher (who I shall name Bob) to Alex.

It was only then that people started to realise Alex was extremely pale and he was shaking.

Alex was oblivious to the gazes of his peers and teacher. He finished writing and his eyes scanned the sheet of paper, his eyes going backwards and forwards across the page. He wasn't really reading it, his eyes saw the words but the words didn't sink in.

Alex started coughing, making everyone in the room jump, as the room had been quieter then it ever had been before. Coughs tore through his body, painful sounding coughs. The coughs subsided and he calmed down slightly. He drew in deep shaky breaths that could be heard around the room. He finally gave up on trying sitting up and he slumped into his chair.

Tom was out of his chair almost as soon as Alex slumped forward. Tom crouched next to Alex.

"Alex? Alex can you hear me?" Tom asked worriedly.

Alex nodded his head ever so slightly and Tom only managed to see it.

"What's wrong Alex?" Tom asked slowly.

Alex mumbled something.

"Can you say that a little bit louder Alex? We can't make it better if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"Can't help………me……...to late……….poisoned." Alex whispered and only Tom heard him.

"Don't be stupid Alex, you aren't poisoned." Tom said a little too loudly. A few gasps flew around the room. Who would want to poison Alex Rider, the sickest teenager in the school?

Blackness threatened to consume Alex and he knew that if it did he would never see the light again so he tried to fight the blackness and did the only thing he could do. Alex couldn't talk, his weakness and painful breathing was preventing him from breathing. He looked Tom in the eye the best he could and then his eyes flicked over to the lone piece of paper on his desk. His eyes flicked back to Tom and then the paper. Alex's eyes kept flicking from Tom to the paper until he couldn't fight the blackness anymore and he hoped against all odds that Tom got his message.

Tom stared at his friend as he slipped away from the world. Tom _had _gotten Alex's message, the paper on his desk was important, vital almost but he let a lone tear run down his face. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he grabbed the piece of paper on Alex's desk. The one he had been scribbling on. Tom read the sheet of paper before looking over at Alex's body. He nodded his head ever so slightly, almost as if he was granting Alex his final wishes. Tom looked back down at the will before he looked around at his classmates. Every last one of them were deathly pale, all staring at Alex's body. Some of the girls had tears running down their faces. Tom snuck out of the room, leaving Alex's body there and he didn't want to. He left the school grounds and went to Alex's house. He knocked on the door and waited until Jack opened the door.

When she did, Tom handed her the piece of paper without a word. She paled and she went to the phone in the hallway and she called a number. Tom walked in and closed the front door. He heard the end of Jack's phone conversation.

"Yes I'm sure he died……………I HAVE HIS WILL IN MY HANDS AS WE SPEAK!...Right, I'll see you then." She hung up.

She looked at Tom and drew him into a hug.

There was a knock on the door a couple of minutes later and Jack opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Ben Daniels and I'm here about Mr. Rider."

"Are you from the bank?" Jack asked.

Ben nodded and Jack invited him in.

--

The next few weeks were all a blur and they were having a memorial for Alex at his school. What confused many people was the neatly dressed adults that none of them had ever seen around Alex.

Mrs. Jones took to the stage and dried her eyes before she started speaking. "We can't deny Alex's last wish so here is his last wish: He wanted you to know the truth."

"WHAT TRUTH?" One of the girls in Alex's class when he died called out.

"Alex worked for me at MI6, as a spy. He was one of our best and he wanted you to know that he was never sick, he was on a mission, for lack of better words."

No one tried to deny it, which shocked Mrs. Jones, but then it was a hard blow-losing one of your peers.

The students asked Mrs. Jones questions and she answer as many as she could while a student at the front of the hall finally let his tears fall. Jack rubbed Tom's back as he cried; smiling ever so slightly at some of the questions the students asked Mrs. Jones.

* * *

Done! What do you think! i know the ending wasn't the best but I was tired...

If anyone wants me to put one of their ideas on then just pm me!

See ya next time

A.T.


End file.
